A Tattered Heart's Lie
by love-matcher
Summary: This is Draco's story... Starting at the end of their 6th year... Harry and Draco find feelings... But Draco has to leave after the most wonderful night... their only night... Three years later Draco sees Harry again... But what is to happen?
1. Anticipation

The Draco Malfoy Story Chapter .o01

**The Anticipation**

_Flashback Goes on for a couple of chapters._

It was the end of sixth year, most of the older students met in the Room of Requirement to have a party about the school year ending. It was supposed to be just the sixth years but some of the seventh and fifth years ended up being there too. But after many butterbeers and fire whiskey, I have to admit we were a little floaty and couldn't remember or care to remember who was there, because we were all there for one thing… To have fun.

After a few hours of downing shot after shot, weasel-bee and Lavender Brown had started a game of truth or dare. Everyone was in the circle but me, Crabb and Goyle. Potter, the git that was my enemy I've had a crush on for the longest time, noticed this and looks at me with an evil grin. "Hey Malfoy, I dare you to come and play with us." I grimaced big and shifted my weight as I gulp down some of yet another butterbeer trying to ignore him, with out prevail. Potter's grin turned into an actual smile, making me melt in my socks because he has never smiled at me like that… ever.

When I didn't move he spoke again. "Are you scared Draco? The thought of someone daring you to kiss a guy is making you not want to play?"

Everybody Ooohed and all that and I knew then that I had two choices, one, to play and get humiliated, or two leave and be humiliated. I chose the first one, for the off chance that someone would dare me to kiss my crush, so I chugged the rest of my butterbeer, thanking God there was a lot left so that when I was done I was a little woozy I'm not saying that I wasn't already because I bloody was by the time I sat right next to Potter. I looked at him with a smug grin, my trademark one at that. "Whatever you want to think O Chosen One." Some people laughed and the Weasel called for attention and I turned my head towards him so I didn't have to look at Potters lips that were screaming, _'KISS ME YOU MOTHA.. SLYTHERIN'_ Yeah you get what I'm saying.

"Alright people I'll start." And he did. It went around the circle, and I watched the guys all pick truth and girls dare mostly because the guys didn't want to kiss the other guys and instead reveled most interesting secrets I now know that there are a lot of bi or gay people in the school now. There was a surprised twist when Granger made out with Lavender. I laughed loudly at that and whistled for them to do more like every other guy in the room.

But as they finished Granger happened to look at me with narrowed eyes and I knew then that she thought for revenge. Then I noticed that she was next. Shit. I didn't want to let her see that I was worried and I gave her a sweet smile to throw her off, but it didn't work.

"Oi! Hermione! Pick someone already." I could tell by his tone of voice that he was upset with the stopping of Granger and Brown. Hell, so was I, but the only way I'll admit it was when the day I start fucking Potter wait I take that back because I might one day so forget what I just said.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes and a smile, like a cat about to pounce. "Truth or Dare Malfoy." She put more emphasis on the Dare part, making sound like it was suppose to be capitalized and bolded.

I just smiled at her lazily and replied, not wanting to turn down the challenge. "Dare Granger… Dare." She smiled as if all her dreams had come true.

She sat there thinking and all I could focus on in my head was saying… She is so going to make me make out with some guy. "… With Harry." I looked at her shocked, I didn't hear anything she said except the 'with Harry' part.

I stuttered, "Could you repeat that please Granger? I didn't hear a word you said."

She laughed. "Typical Malfoy. I said that you had to make out with Harry."

My mouth dropped and all I could think in my head was _'YES! WHOooOOOOOooo! I get to kiss Potter!!'_ When everyone started laughing closed my mouth and smiled.

I didn't look at Potter yet, I just looked at her. "How and how long?" Her eyes shone and her smile was the biggest I'd ever seen on her.

"I want you to make out with Harry, you remember how to do that don't you Draco?" I gave her the finger and she went on, ignoring it. "…For the rest of the night. Maybe you'll end up doing more than that? Who knows?"

I gave her the finger again as I tried to not blush as bright as Weasley normally does. Then I turned to my 'crush' to see him smiling. _'Happy days coming my way!'_ was all I thought as I did my mental happy dance.

* * *

As my brain was doing its happy dance, all I could think was that I was that I was going to be kissing him. Kissing the boy, no man that I've had a crush on since I laid eyes on him when we were both eleven years old. The next thing I knew, I was interrupted when a set of lips were pressed against mine. My eyes snapped open when I realized that they were closed. As I watched his lips move with mine, my brain changed from a happy dance with clothes to a happy dance without them.

As the shock wore away, my eyes slowly closed again and let myself drift into the kiss that put the ones that were in my dreams to shame. I forgot everyone else eventually and pounced on top of him, kissing him passionately, making a low growling sound deep in my throat.

I had thought that he would push me off as I did this, but to my surprise he didn't. Instead he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me to him, kissing me back with as much enthusiasm as I was giving. Like he wanted this as much as I did.

I was really, for lack of better word, embarrassed that I was acting like this is public, let alone with someone that was 'supposed' to be an enemy. I froze when I heard giggles around me. I pulled back to look in 'his' bright green eyes that should put emeralds to shame.

When I finally blinked I saw that his mouth was moving. I didn't hear any sound so I leaned over him and whispered softly in his ear with a bit of huskiness in my voice from the kiss. "What did you say love?"

He shivered under me before he gave an answer, "I asked if there was any place we could go?"

It was my turn to shiver when he said that. It was so… _sexy_. I couldn't breath for a minute because my heart was beating so fast. I leaned back over him so that my mouth was to his ear. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I whispered in his ear of where we should go.

Then there was a load POP and we were where I said I wanted to go. I was surprised when I stood up and pulled him to me, before I could ask he answered. "I have apparition privileges from the Headmaster. Only me and him can do it."

I smiled as he started kissing me again with another one of his _'melt in your socks'_ kind of kiss that flipped a switch on me labeled **_'erection'_**. I loved the way his lips felt on mine while he tasted and explored my lips and mouth.

I broke the kiss before I took him right here and now. I chuckled a bit when he growled like a lion and grabbed his hand, which I happened to notice, molded perfectly into my own and ran towards the Slytherin common room, shouting the password.

I didn't stop once we ran through the common room and up the stairs, stopping in front of a blank wall. I mumbled a single word to the wall, just as he asked, "Why are we st—" He gasped in the sentence because the door that I waited for appeared.

As we entered I heard him gasp again. I had let go of his hand as I flicked my wand to turn the lights low and put my shoes next to one of the chairs. When I looked back at him, he was looking at the pictures and newspaper clippings on the walls.

This gave me the time to look at what he was wearing and damn did the outfit do him some good. His sweater was a deep emerald green that was tight enough to show off his perfect muscular chest. His jeans were black and straight legged with a silver belt that I believe had snakes on it, I couldn't really tell though, but maybe later if I'm lucky. And on his feet where a pair of black and green converse with, and this time I'm sure, silver snakes moving around.

I chuckled at this and he turned around to face me and looked in my eyes. I looked over his features and found that he was devilishly handsome and … sick looking. This was the first time that I had ever seen him this way… and it scared me. The famous Potter was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be all happy and cheery and… golden looking like he used to be. But this Potter standing in front of me is someone I didn't know, and have never come across.

He gave me a weak smile and I returned it before he looked around again with his hands in his pockets. "I didn't think you cared this much for me Draco. I always thought that you would be burning things like these." He said as he touched a picture of him and the snitch. I showed mock hurt on my face as he turned to look back at me and walked over to grab my hands. "Did I say something wrong?"

I chuckled then while a little blush appeared on my face. I smiled at him. "Of course I care about you! Are you crazy? I have to make sure no other Slytherin offs my rival you know."

He laughed and stopped as if someone flipped a switch on him and looked into my eyes. "Is that all I'll ever be to you and nothing more? Or could we be?"

All senses of amusement washed away when he asked that question. I controlled drunk self as it wanted to scream '_YES I want to be more!!'_ But then I thought about his friends and mine and what they would think if we did this outside this room. But in all seriousness I really didn't know the real answer to this or did trust myself to say what my intoxication was saying to me. So I said what I thought was true. "I hope we will be more someday."

Apparently that was the answer he was looking for because he pounced. I began to wonder how long he'd liked me or why for that matter. I wanted to ask him, but a serious drunken conversation could be dangerous. So instead I pushed him forcefully into the nearest wall and kissed him passionately. Drunken sex could be a little less dangerous.

I could feel a little uncertainty coming from him and I asked him if he was okay. He made me shiver when he whispered in my ear. "Draco… I've liked you since we were kids, I don't think you realize how much I've wanted this. But I have to admit… I'm-I'm a little scared okay?"

As I slid his cloak off slowly I whispered back, "I promise not to hurt you."


	2. The First and Only Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would make Hogwarts a homosexual only school and would have my way with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. :D Now on with the story...

I felt myself wake up as the sun made its way across the silken sheets of my bed. I felt a shift in my arms and decided to not open my eyes just yet. I had had the most realistic dream ever since I first fell in love with Harry Potter and I didn't want to let that go just yet.

I replayed the dream over and over again; it felt so real, from the way we looked at each other to the way we made love on the bed. It had all seemed so real, I never wanted to wake from that dream and step back into reality ever again.

A deep sigh took me away from the dream and all I thought was, _'God… not Pansy again. I have to stop drinking with her.'_

I sighed as I opened my eyes slowly, dreading seeing myself tangled with her. When they opened all the way, I was staring down at a person with short messy hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

It was seconds later I felt the tears running down my face. I closed my eyes in happiness. Last night wasn't a dream! Everything was real: the kisses and the touches were real.

I opened my eyes again to see this angel sleeping next to me…when it hit me, I frowned deeply as I argued with myself.

'_I shouldn't have done this…'  
__**'You could do anything you want. You took what you've wanted.'**__  
'But now I have to do something that could—WOULD—make him not want me anymore.'  
__**'Figure it out what you want to do then.'**_

I sighed slowly as I sat up to lean against the head board thinking of my choices when my father's eagle owl swooped in, dropping a letter on my lap and perched on my dresser knowing I'd have to respond to this particular letter. _'Crap.'_

I got up from the bed slowly, as to not wake my lover from his deep sleep. Putting on my boxers from the night before, I sat at the only desk in the room and opened the letter. It was from my father. I sighed and read:

_Draco,_

The Dark Lord has requested that you make an appearance tonight. You are to finally become a Death Eater. Your mother and I are proud; you will help bring this family into greater power. Please have all your things packed, for you will not be coming back to the school anytime soon. You will meet me in Hogsmead at noon today. Do NOT be late.

--Your Father

P.S. Do not tell anyone where you are going.

I almost screamed in frustration, but remembered that Harry was sleeping.

I didn't want to become a something like a slave for the power hungry half blood. Nor did I want anything to do with Voldemort, but most of all I didn't want to leave Harry. _'Fuck… How am I going to tell him?'_ I thought to myself as I looked at him again. _'I can't just leave him… Not after what happened last night… He'd never forgive me… and worse… I would never forgive myself if I did this to him.'_

I knew I had two choices: one was to stay with Harry. ...The other, to leave and become something I didn't want to be, something I couldn't avoid being. I was—am—a Malfoy… Malfoy's don't bow to anyone…Well, maybe Harry, but that's beside the point.

I knew my father would be disappointed—and might try to kill me—if I told him that I didn't want to go, but not just that: He'd find a way to hurt me in order to make me go and that meant hurting Harry and that wasn't an option. I couldn't put Harry through that. The fact of the matter was that I had to go. To protect Harry. To keep him safe. He's all that I have to lose.

I didn't know how to explain to him that leaving was the only option, because knowing him he wouldn't let me leave. Ever. I smiled at that, knowing that he wouldn't let anyone do anything dangerous to save himself from harm. But I had choice after I thought about my father and what he would do to him.

I wrote back to my father saying I'd be there and began packing. I put on clean clothes and decided to write Harry a letter, it was the least I could do. I looked at him as he slept and felt more tears running down my face like a waterfall.

I looked away before I could change my mind about leaving, and looked for a parchment and a quill. When I found what I was looking for I sat at the desk and began to write:

_Dear Harry,_

I'm sorry for the abrupt leave, but it has to be this way…

I stopped writing and re-read it, realizing it didn't sound right at all. That sentence made it sound like I didn't want him or something and that wasn't true. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_ I crumpled up the parchment and mentally screamed at myself for making this so difficult. I knew something like this would happen, but things were different now. I sat down and tried again.

_Harry,_

I'm sorry that I left without saying a real goodbye, but I figured it'd be better this way. There is a lot to explain, I know, but I don't think you'd understand what I have to do to protect you. I know that you don't like the sound of it, but this was and is, my choice.

When I come back I will explain everything. Just know that I love you so much and that everything will end up in our favor later on.

I hope that you will do this for me… please stay safe… even though your Gryffindor stubbornness will still end up getting you in trouble… at least be safe for me.

I'll try to write to you as soon as I get to where I'm about to go but promise me that you will not try and look for me. I will be safe… to an extent and know that I put myself in this position a long time ago and that I'd do this to keep you out of harms way.

You should know how much it pains me to see you this last time, sleeping there where we made love for the first and only time… You are so beautiful when you sleep. It is breaking my heart with each word that I write.

I have to go love. I will be gone when you get up and read this. And for that I am sorry. You should also know that I hate doing this to something we never got to see more of.

I won't say goodbye because I will see you again. Don't you doubt that. I swear that I'll be in your arms again… if you decide to wait for me.

I love you Harry Potter and don't forget that.

Love always,  
Draco M.

P.S. I better not find an Emo Potter when I come back. I want you just the way you are now.

I left that note, sealing it with a kiss, and another explaining to him about the room that we were in. On my way out I looked at him one more time on the bed sleeping so peacefully, not knowing what I was about to do and dashed out before I could think on about it, hoping, wishing that everything would end up alright for both him and me.

I was out of the castle when I realized that I could shrink my trunk. I did this and put it in my pocket. Mounting my broom, I took off, looking at the castle one more time before I flew off in the direction of Hogsmead, not looking back again.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face again and I knew that it had to stop; I could not let my emotions go galloping around for my father to see for he would use it against me. So before I landed I got a hold of myself and went into Honeydukes to get a butterbeer.

As I drained my third one I realized it was twelve. I paid for the drinks, leaving a tip and turned around. I stared at the door and the man that was holding it open. It was my father with his smirk that I've always hated, waiting for me.

_

* * *

__3 Years later…_

I woke up from the reoccurring memory that haunted my dreams for the past three years. As I sat up in my oversized bed I rubbed my eyes, ridding the sweat and looked out the big windows in my room, thinking. _'Could that have happened three years ago?'_

I sighed then, wondering how and where Harry was. I remembered when the dark _Toad_, Voldemort, had almost captured him a year ago but ended up failing miserably. But when he and my father came back, he gave me an owl, the one owl that I could recognize anywhere, Hedwig.

Another time that I saw Harry's name mentioned was that in the Daily Profit, saying that he was dating that Ginny girl. My heart broke once I read that, thinking that he didn't love me anymore. Since then I haven't read the Profit, but once in a while, when I had nothing to do.

As I thought about Hedwig again, I looked over to where her and my eagle owl, Talon, were perched and smiled. My eagle owl was sleeping, but not Hedwig, she was just looking at me and I gave her a charming smile.

She flew over to me, knowing that I was sad about something. I watched her as she landed in my lap and I stroked her feathers absentmindedly looking back out the window. I knew that I could have let her go but she was the only memory, the only other creature that had loved him. I kept her with me so we could both suffer together without being with Harry. I knew it was selfish but we helped each other out when we were missing him, kind of like now.

When the dark _toad_ found out that my father had given her to me, he told me to either give her back or kill her. But I told him that if I gave her back that she could find us again, so he told me to kill her but I told him that was unnecessary. And when he died I didn't return her because my owl, Talon, and I were used to her company she ended up staying here.

So here I was with two pets that kept me company since my parents and all the other death eaters were in hiding god knows where. THANK GOD. So I had the Malfoy Manor all to myself, until today that is, since I would be going to Hogwarts again to teach Potions and leave all the bad memories behind.

I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up again it was daylight out and remembering that Hedwig was in my lap, I almost freaked out when I found she wasn't there. Then I looked to where she was normally with my eagle owl and saw her sleeping. I sigh in relief as I got up out of the bed and walked over to them both.

I stroked Talon awake first, and then Hedwig. They both woke with the same soft hoot. "Good morning… how did you guys sleep?" They both nipped my finger affectionately. I smiled at them and pulled on some sweats, not bothering with a shirt. I walked out the door, putting up my now long hair up in a ponytail. I called to my pets, "You guys hungry?" and bolted for the kitchen, hearing wings rustling. I laughed as I reached the kitchen first, which was a first for me.

I dug in the fridge as I heard rustling of wings in the kitchen and a clang as they sat on the perch. I laughed… "Took you guys long enough, what were you doing? Eloping or something?" Hedwig hooted and took off to take the toast that had just popped up and shared with Talon. I scowled at her and she hooted happily. I thought to myself. _'Draco the owl talking freak.'_

I sat at the table after conjuring a paper and a plate of eggs and bacon. Before I read the paper I turned on a muggle radio that I found at a store down the street. They had good songs, I had to admit, but sometimes they would have sad ones that reminded me of Harry. Like now the song Wait for You by some American pop artist or something. I'd heard it a couple of times and knew it by heart now. It reminded me of the time I had had with Harry.

I sighed and started reading the paper. Even with the stupid shit going on I still read other news that didn't concern the stupid ministry, like Harry's life for example.

I finished with my breakfast and washed everything the muggle way, to waste time, when I heard a crack down the hall a ways and thought, _'Shit.'_


	3. Butterflies

Chapter 3

Butterflies

A swarm of butterflies fluttered furiously in my stomach. The last time I had heard that exact sound was that night with my one and only since love. It was the same transporting popping noise. I had been trying to not dwell on the thought of me seeing him again. I didn't really know if he'd changed. I didn't know if his innocent smile would still make me melt. Shit, let's face it: I'll secretly die when I see him. Why hadn't he waited for me?

I could hear the footsteps in the hall getting closer. My heart's pace gained rapidly. I dropped the plate that was in my hand into the soapy water that splashed into my face. I jumped and closed my eyes reaching for a dry towel. Calm down. You don't want him to see how affected you are, especially since he won't feel the same about seeing you.

The dreadful knock was finally upon the kitchen door. "Come in!" I didn't turn to see Hermione and… Harry walk in. I just stayed focused on my dishes as I heard both of them talking to each other and decided to wait till they were done talking before I said anything.

When they finally did I turned around and saw that Hermione was right in my face. I jumped. "Shit Mia… You know I hate that." She just laughed along with a manly chuckle that came from behind her.

"Can't handle the face to face?" Harry asked bitterly. There seemed to be an undertone that I was a little shocked to hear. I mean, I had suspected that he didn't want to be with me. I got that. I understood it, resentfully, but it was like… he was angered by me.

I suppose I couldn't get an answer out soon enough for him because he laughed again with another underline. "How've you been?" He came around Hermione to give me an awkward side hug. I still couldn't answer his question, most certainly since he was pressed against me. Seeing him, having him so close to me, made me want to cry, hell I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I held them back. I was so very confused. My emotions were almost too unbearable. They all came rushing back in a crashing wave.

I jerked away from Harry's grip. _Fuck me, if I'd cry over this or in front of him._ I coughed once to clear my throat into my closed fist then whistled for Hedwig. She flew down from her high perch next to my eagle owl and settled onto my still closed fist.

I slowly turned to Harry, looking directly into his eyes, letting all my emotions show, and guess what? I didn't care. I didn't care that he could see right through me like he used to, I wanted him to see it. See how much it hurt me through the years after I had left him, letting him know that I still loved him. "Take her and leave," was all I was able to say without a broken voice. He held his arm out to her and she hopped onto it. Then as I turned around and faced the counter, gripping the edge really hard trying so hard not to cry in front of them, both he and Hermione tried to say something but I held up my hand. "Don't. Just go… please. I'll see you at school," I said with a calm voice as tears silently made there way down my face and onto the counter-top.

I hung my head while Hermione told Harry to meet her in the hall. I couldn't see what was going on but there was hesitance before his answer. "Bye, Dragon…"

My eyes tightened and my grip on the counter caused the wood to creak just from hearing my old nickname. _Why was he doing this? Why was he using the nickname that he called me on that one night so long ago?_ Hearing that slashed another hole into my heart, right next to the one that was made the day I left him.

The soft footsteps and quiet click of the door shutting was the indication that he had finally left. That's when I really broke down. I didn't know if he could hear me or not but I didn't care. Hermione was suddenly behind me; her hands were snaking from my sides to my lower stomach. She laid her head on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay love?"

I didn't want to hear anything comforting that she had to say. I didn't want to hear anything like that from anybody… except from Harry. I wanted to hear things that would help me feel better from sweet lips of his. I turned around in her arms and lightly but firmly pushed her back. I looked her in the eyes, "I don't think I can do this right now."

She just looked at me sadly. "I didn't mean… I just wanted to help. I-I-I know that you still like him and that I'm like a substitute…" I looked at her then, tears still streaming down my face along with a shocked look. We both know that that it wasn't the case. "… I'll just go then…"

When she turned to walk out the door I grabbed her wrist lightly and turned her to face me. "That's not true Mia, please don't leave me. Tell Harry to go… but I don't want to be alo-"

I was cut off with her lips pressing against mine and all too soon we broke apart and she walked out of the door with out looking back. I dropped to the floor then and felt like I couldn't even breathe, like someone punched me.

I stopped my sobs so I could hear soft talking on the other side of the door and footsteps leaving. I let out a sob then because my Mia had left along with my lover.

I cried and cried until I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and then I was wrapped in them. They were warm and manly. I tried to push the person off but they wouldn't budge, so I ended up clinging to them while they whispered in my ear. "It's alright… I'm here Dragon."

I almost choked when I finally realized what person that was holding me… "…Harry? Why are you here? Where's Mia?" When he didn't answer I snuggled closer to him, afraid that he would leave me… just like I left him and I didn't want that to happen.

I melted into his arms, against his body. Although we had one time together, I knew his body well. It had been the only thing I could think of. Sadly, even when I was with Mia, it was his body I wished I was with more.

So close to him made the tears run even more. When I had pictured our reunion over in my head a million different ways, this is not a way I had imagined. It seemed wrong. Mia was part of the story now. Even though my love for Harry was far greater, this feeling of losing her sent a shard of pain threw the heart I had thought was lost forever. Why was I feeling like this?

I then realized that even though my heart did not beat for her, it beat once again because of her. She woke me from my numbed being. How could not have seen it before? Even though I despised her for not being the man I loved… she truly was my reason for feeling. I guess I loved her more than I knew.

So now… what was going to happen? Was I just going to forget Mia just because I have my lover again? I didn't want to lose her friendship, or her love for that matter. I've been dating her for a year now and just as Harry came back in my life, I lose her?

I buried my face in his neck and took in his scent. The smell of him chased back the thought of Mia, and that's what I wanted …. For now. All I could feel was a sorrow-filled joy. He was back. I didn't care for how long, because right now… he was in my arms. He was with me at this very moment. I pulled back to look into his deep green eyes. 'How beautiful' I thought, 'His lips look softer than ever'. I wanted to touch them and I suppose Harry knew what I was thinking. He leaned in slightly, as is afraid that he might have guessed wrong. Before I knew it, I smashed into his lips.

It was the most wonderful feeling, his lips on mine again. I had missed this so much that it was a constant ache in my side. His lips made my body tingle all over and I couldn't breathe.

When I pulled back to look back into his eyes I found out why I had lost my breath. We were in my room. I smiled. "Take me," I whispered. "Please."

I had been waiting too long for this. And now I was aching in more than one place. I had grown and was now swollen with such need that I almost burst from the smallest brush of his against mine.

Next thing I knew we were both without clothes. I blushed, not intending to, and he laughed. "Really Drake, I thought you'd know what I looked like?"

It all seemed to be happening so fast I didn't even really have time to admire him… to take another long moment to remember the small changes his body had made. The more filled out he was. The more muscular he had become. The small dragon tattoo on his chest that I noticed, started to move. It was amazing how little control I had over myself.

I didn't speak. I just reached around his back and pulled his body close and tight to mine. He was also swollen and ready. We both shivered in each other's arms. He looked at me with a sad smile as he said, "It's been a while."

I felt I had to tell him. I leaned in close because I could not say it loudly. My heart would break if I could hear my own words. "I never stopped loving you." My mouth was torn from his ear as my head was thrown back and a gasp escaped my hungry lips by his mouth on my neck. The sweet kisses and bites had me shivering harder.

"Me either," he had finally replied. My heart burst. I slammed him up against the nearest wall.

"Then why!" I spun him around with his face pressed against the wall. I threw his hands up over his head. He left his arms upright as my fingers trailed down from his over his forearms and shoulders and finally back. "Why didn't you wait!"

I pushed inside of him hard. He moaned loudly, his head rolled back onto my shoulder with his mouth by my ear. The musical sound kept my thrusting harder and harder; harder than I had ever in my entire life.

He continued to moan and call my name, his hand wrapped around the back of my neck. I pressed against him even tighter, pinning him tightly against the wall, knowing the pressure on his swollen desire was building and making his moans louder and louder.

I was about to explode so I pulled away, and turned his body around. "Why?"

He fiercely pushed me down to the ground. I was pinned and I couldn't get up. He held me down with such strength. At first I thought I had made him angry, but then I felt him, I felt him enter. I bit my lip trying not scream from the pain and pleasure of my real first time, the time before it was me doing him.

He bent his head next to mine as he thrusted with the same passion as I had and said, "Because I thought you didn't want me! Why did you leave?"

Harder and harder he pushed and pulled. In and out. My mind was exploding. I could feel nothing else but him inside of me. It was wonderful, this feeling. I wanted nothing else than for this to last forever.

But then it grew, the build up. I could feel it. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. I cried out as it took me over and my lover cried the same time as I.

He collapsed on top of me. Both of us were trying to relearn how to breathe. Our sweat mingled. And before I had known it, before I could answer him… I lost consciousness.


End file.
